An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)
1992: One year after the collapse of the Soviet Union the world begins a new era, not ruled by fears of Nuclear Holocaust or bears. A world with one predominant super power, new nations, new technologies, and new alliances. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Head Mod and the hand of the creator: *God of Geography: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) *Mod and God of War: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) *Mod *Mod 'Rules' #'Have Fun' #Treat others the way you want to be treated is NOT a rule, act with realism #Keep the game sane tech wise. No robots fighting on the moon in 2000. #Keep in mind the massive changes in Geopolotics following the end of the Cold War #Algorithm can be overturned with mod consensus #That said, if you launch a war, you must follow through. No backing out just cause you lose. Be realistic with the ending of wars as well #1 nation per player #Players may create proxies and use them in turn however creating said proxies will take far more effort in the modern day and generate much more back lash #Mod word is law until proven wrong #Mods can make up their own titles! #Mods can be empached at a player vote, should the head mod (or acting head mod) approve #Players must inform me if they wage war and require an algorithm. Depending on how much time I have I may tell you to start the algo and I will finish, or I might say that I will do it. If you do not start it when i tell you to, the war will be ignored. You can also contact TechnicallyIAmSean, the other algorithm mod. Map States *''Seccesionist Region N. America *USA (Reserved for mod):God Bless the United States of America (talk) 21:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *Canada: *Mexico: *Cuba: *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala:Shikata ga nai! 11:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rica: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *Guyana: *Brazil: *Colombia: *Venezuela: *Ecuador: *Peru: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Argentina: *Chile: Asia *China: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) **Xinjiang*: **Taiwan: *Japan: -Seiga *South Korea: *North Korea: *Mongolia: *Vietnam: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Thailand: *Myanmar: Dax *Bangladesh: *Bhutan: *India: *Nepal: *Pakistan: *Sri Lanka: *Afghanistan: *Kygyzstan: *Uzbekistan: *Kazakhstan: *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan: *Iran *Iraq: *Kuwait: *Saudi-Arabia: [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 15:57, January 19, 2015 (UTC) *Yemen: *Oman: *UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Jordan: *Lebanon: Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:05, January 13, 2015 (UTC) *Israel: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!]] (Free potatoes) 21:33, January 11, 2015 (UTC) *Syria: *Armenia: *Azerbaijan: *Georgia: *Maldives *Malaysia *Brunei *Singapore *Philippines *Indonesia: **East Timor*: Africa *Egypt Rdv65 (talk) 05:23, January 15, 2015 (UTC) *Sudan *Libya: *CAR *S. Africa: *Gambia: *Nigeria *Namibia *Mali- *Algeria- *Angola- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Equatorial Guinea- *Ethiopia- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *Congo Brazzaville- *Congo Kinshasa- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *Morocco- **Western Sahara*: *Gabon *Ivory Coast *Senegal *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Sierra Leone- *Liberia: *Benin: *Nigeria- *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- *Botswana *Zambia *Ruanda *Burundi *Kenya *Somalia *Djibouti Europe *UK: *Ireland: *Iceland: *Netherlands *Belgium *Luxembourg: *France: Revolution *Andorra: *Spain:Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 20:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) *Portugal: *Italy: *San Marino: *Vatican City: *Switzerland: *Liechtenstein: *Austria: *Germany:User:Edgeofnight *Denmark: *Sweden: *Norway: *Finland: *Russia: This is Edge, . Hit him up. 16:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) *Estonia: *Latvia: *Lithuania: *Belarus: *Poland: *Ukraine: *Moldova: *Romania: *Hungary: *Czechoslovakia: *Bulgaria: *Slovenia: *Croatia: *Yugoslavia: **Bosnia*: **Macedonia*: **Kosovo*; *Greece: *Turkey: *Albania: Oceania *Australia *New Zealand *Papua *Papua New Guinea Please add more Game Game starts now cause why not. 1992.0 'The Soviet Union has fallen. For the first time in a long time, the threat of destruction is not on the minds of millions. The US now stands as the sole superpower, but can it maintain that title? Who will rise and fall in this Brave New World? That is for ''you to decide. United States -''' Domestic: After a failed assassination attempt upon Pennsylvanian Governor Bob Casey, Justice Kennedy sides with the Conservative members in the court to issue a ruling upon the case of Casey v. Planned Parenthood that effectively overturns the previous Roe v. Wade decision by returning to the states the ability to regulate abortion. The GOP makes use of this to have a high evangelical turnout in the South combined with the unexpected revelation of sexual misconduct on the part of Democratic candidate Bill Clinton to secure a second term for George H.W. Bush. Foreign: 1992 is much more lively for the United States in terms of foreign policy. With the escalating situation in the now collapsing Yugoslavia, '''President Bush offers to mediate diplomatic talks and proposes a peace plan to have Bosnia partitioned along ethnic lines between the Croats and Serbs on the condition the remnant Yugoslavian state grants independence to Kosovo. Elsewhere, the US increases foreign aid to Angola, Namibia, Mozambique, Nigeria, and Equatorial Guinea. Free trade agreements are also offered to Japan, South Korea, the Philippines, Indonesia, Australia, New Zealand, and Poland. (Mod Responses needed) *'Japan Diplomacy:' Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa accepts the US offer of a free trade agreement. *'Australian Diplomacy: '''Prime Minister Paul Keating accepts the US offer of a free trade agreement. *'All Accept.' '''Japan:' Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces and improves infrastructure. * American Diplomacy: The United States requests Japan allow us to expand our military presence at Yokohama in wake of the closure of our bases in the Philippines. These forces would consist of a forward deployed carrier battle group, a Marine division (As well as the sealift capability to move them), and two USAF air wings (A fighter one composed of F-15s and a another composed of B-52s) plus several refueling aircraft. *'Japan Diplomacy:' After an intense debate in the National Diet, Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa decides to allow the US to expand its military presence. Israel: '''The elections are won by Yitzhak Rabin. We begin debating the possible evacuation of the Gaza Strip. Expand mil and eco. Because of Israel's military law, every citizen has to serve two years in the military. A new section is added to the law, stating that all citizens 18-50 both male and female have to be prepared to serve in times of war, and also have to continue military training at least once a week. This puts our practical standing army at 2.200.000. '''We wish to sign a peace treaty with Jordan. We offer trade agreements to Morocco, Egypt, Turkey, Armenia, Cyprus and Greece. (Mod responses needed). '''Maccabi Tel-Aviv wins their 15th championship. The Israeli football team still has no association, but is working on getting UEFA membership. * '''Jordan only accepts provided that their condtions on Palestine be reached. * Israeli Dip: What are those conditions? * Morocco:Declines * Turkey:Declines * Armenia:Accepts * Greece:Accepts * Cyprus:Accepts. Guatemala: After decades of civil war, the first elections are held - however, as expected they are won by the establishment Christian Democracy Part, through election fraud. As a result, the indigenous population in the countryside rises up, supported by the URNG guerillas. With the army largely disarmed after a peace agreement, the government forces are smashed in a lightning campaign and the country falls to the Socialist rebels. A new "People's Republic of Guatemala" is proclaimed, with widespread support, especially from the disenfranchised indigenous population. The vast numbers of guerrillas, as well as new recruits, rearm from the seized depots of government weapons to form a new military. Conscription is implemented as well. Sweeping land reform is initiated with thousands of corporate plantations handed out to peasants, while many assets of foreign-owned companies are nationalized. The government introduces new taxes to pay for free health care, as well as new worker protection laws. An alliance is requested with Cuba (Mod Response), and the government asks to purchase arms from anyone willing to sell. Following American threats, the military begins to prepare for guerrilla warfare, creating fortifications, arms depots, and other necessary infrastructure in the northern jungle. Cuba Accepts *'Burmese Diplomacy: '''We recognize the new People's Republic and offer trade and an embassy exchange. *'Guatemala''' accepts the offer. * American Diplomacy: The US considers the new Guatemalan government to be illegitimate due to it only coming about as a result of violent Communist insurrection. All diplomatic ties are severed and a complete economic embargo is put into place. * Chinese Diplomacy: '''On the condition that the government of Guatemala can follow economic reforms similar to the People's Republic of China, we will recognize the new government. * '''American Diplomacy: The US sincerely requests China refrain from involving itself in foreign policy affairs within the Americas, as this dangerously skirts becoming a breach of the Monroe Doctrine and the US does not wish to have harmed relations with the People's Republic. * Chinese Diplomacy: 'We are merely only recognizing the new government, while simultaneously providing recommendations and advice, not attempting to follow a Soviet-style interference in the Americas, or begin a Second Cold War. * '''Guatemala: '''spits on the American economic embargo; for decades, the US has imposed its socioeconomic tyranny on Latin America through trade, and the Guatemalan government, for one, believes itself better off without it. In response, Guatemala nationalizes all American assets within its borders, including billions of dollars worth of plantations. *'Guatemala accepts the Chinese offer and requests economic advisers to assist with this process. Guatemala also requests that the US henceforth refrain from involvement in Guatemalan internal affairs, as this risks violating basic international law. *'Chinese Diplomacy: '''We decide to send economic advisors, but this will be done via the UN, rather than directly, due to concerns about harming diplomatic relations with the United States. * '''American Diplomacy:' In response to Guatemala's actions, the US declares a total economic blockade to be enforced by the US Navy. In light of the escalating tensions, the United States highly requests China abstain completely from the current situation lest relations be harmed. * Chinese Diplomacy: 'While we would like to, it appears that both sides need to back down, seeing as the nationalization of American corporations in Guatemala was not a wise move, and the resulting blockade. We are merely trying to assist a 3rd World Country, via UN assistance, and the leadership on both sides is standing in the way of a peaceful solution, hence our government is officially calling for a compromise. *'Guatemala calls on the UN to condemn the United States for this egregious violation of international law and the UN charter itself (specifically Article 2.4) . The US has forever branded itself as a rogue state willing to run rampant over global order for its own interests and use economic blackmail on the Third World. * American Diplomacy:'While the US applauds China's efforts, America is firm in that rogue nations need to be firmly handled. A government brought to power by violent insurrection is completely out of line in the international order and to not only accept but legitimize such a government with economic advisers sets too dangerous a precedent in global affairs. We once again state our desire for China to remove itself out of this affair. As to the most recent Guatemalan action, we shall veto any such efforts by the UN, which we feel confident will never come to pass in the first place due to Guatemala's violently installed government. This is the 1990s, the Cold War is over and the verdict of history made with regards to their instituted "government". *'Guatemala reminds the US that it overthrew the last democratically elected Guatemalan government solely because it was socialist. The fact that this has been rectified by the Guatemalan people should surprise nobody. * Chinese Diplomacy: '''Very well, as we hereby do not wish to harm diplomatic relations between the 2 nations. * '''One does not simply begin the complete blockade of a country based of its internal economic affairs. * The US declared and enforced a blockade on Cuba after it installed a Communist government and nationalized American economic assets. This is basically the exact same thing. * That blockade was in the context of the Cold War and Cuban Missile Crisis and is unanalogous. * Unfortunately, that is true. *'Guatemala' requests mediation by a neutral nation, preferably Sweden or India, and offers to restore the nationalized assets in return. *'Herr Kras, you do realize that Daxus just crossed out the entire bloody Guatemalan Crisis, no? ' * The US installed a blockade upon Cuba roughly two years before the Cuban Missile Crisis even began. * What the US is right now trying to do is ludicrous and would not pass in either Houses and would be far too costly for a far too insignificant nation like Guatemala, which is also significantly farther from the US than Cuba. Also, the US was still breaking international law back then and was called out for such. If you present a better case I may still let this slide, but if it slides prepare for international backlash in the next turn's mod events. * The US just saw a Communist regime come to power violently and then nationalize all US assets after it cut relations and instituted sanctions. Considering this is the America that just saw Reagan elected, a blockade would most definitely be put into place and Congress would support it. The US fought the Banana Wars in Central America, intervened in Panama recently, and has tangled with Cuba. Keeping firm in Central America is clearly critical to American interests. Distance doesn't matter either, as the US just recently projected power in Iraq in OTL 1992 and it had a much longer history doing so in the Americas. Regardless of the legalities of the American blockade of Cuba, the US still did it and no one could force it do to otherwise. * But Cuba was a de facto American puppet before its revolution, and was close to home, Guatemala is neither of those. The Banana Wars were due to a ludicriously corrupt governmant in a pre-WW2 era. The US wanted the Panama Canal. Iraq is a completely different matter. You could take various other routes from trying to strengthen a foothold in Central America to building military bases in Panama, but a full blockade on a ludicrously poor country is fully ludicrous. Unless you provide evidence that Guetemala is as consequential to America as Cuba was and provide further similiarities to pre-revolt Cuba and pre-revolt Guatemala then I will continue to disagree. * Sadly, that is true. I was thinking the exact, same thing, but did not know what to do, hence I went with it. ''' * '''Why did the entire Guatemalan Crisis get crossed out???- QuebecanCanada. * Because the US can't fight communism? Even though that's sorta what they did the past 40 years. An embargo is plausible IMO. An invasion not. * Take this to the talk page. ~Edge * As Edge suggested, I've brought this up on the talk page. - GB Russia: '''President Boris Yeltsin remains in power. Russia's economy begins to stumble with the fall of the USSR, with corruption running rampant and the "economic shock therapy" failing to stop it. Military is improved in order to maintain Russia's status as a military power. A new constitution is passed, granting the President of Russia further power. With this Power, Yeltsin begins to crack down on corruption, trying to remove the wealthy aristocracy. '''With the situation in the Former Yugoslavia, Russia offers to help mediate peace talks. *'Israeli Dip: '''We request to establish diplomatic relations with Russia *'Guatemala''' wishes to purchase weapons from Russia's huge stocks of leftover Soviet-era arms. *Russia accepts both. Lebanon: '''The military and economy are improved. The elections is not held yet. The army is well recruited, with 100 men training. '''Egypt: Build up our economy and military. Crack down against extremist movements start after that several attack against tourist occurred in Cairo. We agree to the Israeli offer. The idea of a United Arab republic retake a place in the states and trough a part of the population after propaganda start. Australia: '''Naval power is increased, with many ships (Destroyers, Aircraft Carriers, Corvettes) being constructed and ordered to be built. Thoughts of an Oceanic Space Agency start begin. * '''American Diplomacy: The United States offers to sell former equipment in its armed forces, including the newly retired aircraft carrier Midway. This equipment will be sold with a generous discount, in exchange for Australia giving American companies some exclusive contracts to search for and develop natural resources within the Bonaparte and Carnarvon Basin. * Australian Diplomacy: '''We agree. '''France: '''Regional elections are held. Euro Disney opens east of Paris and serves as a major attraction in the country. Our football team sadly sighs at a 2-1 defeat to Denmark in the Euro 92. Sports and culture surge as we also hold the Tour de France. Our economy and country is thriving. '''Brazil: '''Our military power is increased, with ships being condtructed and ordered to be built. We start building on thoughts of a South American Space Program. We start to try and close the exsisting wealth gap within Brazil. '''Saudi Arabia: The military is improved, as well as the economy. The situation in Israel is closely watched by our highest advisors. Myanmar: 'Slight democratic reforms are put into place, allowing for a far greater degree of democracy at the local level, but the current government remains a de facto junta. Nationalized jem mines and oil wells are drilled, and we begin reaching out to trade with whoever is willing. The nation establishes several new national parks, mainly designed for elephants, tigers, and bears. Recruitment rates are increased and the countries conscription policy is edited, requiring both men and women to serve from ages 17-22. We begin to modestly expand our navy and begin deploying more and more soldiers in our northern regions to contain Shan freedom-fighters. *'Burmese Diplomacy: '''We expand attempts to reach markets to export our goods to. * '''American Diplomacy: The US offers a free trade agreement and an investment package in exchange for exclusive contracts for American companies to search for and exploit natural resources with Myanmar. * This is not plausible for what should be obvious reasons that anyone familiar with American foreign policy and/or the contemporary history of Myanmar should know. * Fair enough, but it should be noted the US is trying to improve relations even today in OTL. Not like it can't be attempted sooner. * It is actually ''exactly ''that the US couldn't have attempted sooner than in OTL. * They tried to before 2007, and even in the wake of that are trying again. * The US would never begin rebuilding relations with such a country of Myanmar in such a 180 of previous economic policies with no obvious reasons. * The US did exactly that with China in the 1990s. * The US had actual reason to do that, and a Communist country is viewed diffirently than a North Korea-esque military junta both internationally, domestically, and in American foreign policy. China: 'We begin military buildup and economic expansion. With the fall of the USSR, we, along with Cuba, Laos, North Korea, and Vietnam (Note: North Korea did not stop considering itself "Communist" until the early 2000s), as the last remaining bastions so-called "Communism" on the planet. Deng Xiaoping resigns from his political career to be replaced by Jiang Xeming. He begins the process of continuing Deng Xiaoping's reforms, while Premier Zhu Rongji continues the process of establishing special economic zones. Meanwhile, we begin to establish formal relations with many potential Asian allies, particularly the ex-Soviet Republics, and the last remaining "Communist" nations. In the PLA ranks, some generals have placed in secret proposals to Jiang Xeming, a possible invasion of Taiwan, while foreign minister Qian Qichen proposes to Jiang Xeming the creation of an organization meant to counter the Americans and their NATO allies. While he wishes to ensure friendly relations with America, Jiang Xeming decides to take Qichen's proposal into consideration in a possible near future. In the case of Taiwan, though, Xeming is more reluctant, fearing the damage of relations with its neighbors, although, he also considers it, should the conditions be correct. The possible invasion of Taiwan is codenamed: Operation: Ocean Dragon. In the scientific side, considerations are coming for the establishment of the Chinese National Space Agency, with the purpose of providing not only a position in China as a leader in space, but also as a way to benefit humanity with new knowledge of the Universe and new insights about our planet. '''Egypt: '''Crack down on terrorism to end attack against tourist. Accept Israeli trade proposal and propose a trade deal with Saudi Arabia. Try to increase agricultural production along the Nile. Effort to end any religious tension between Sunni, Shiite and Copt increase. *'Hold up, it's still the first turn, my friend. ''' '''Turn was supposed to start at 9 last night, but I was slow. I will start it now 1992.5 Lebanon: '''The elections will be held by 1994. The Government says the President is not decided yet, they have to wait for further information. Economy is slowly expanding, as our military with 100 men training and recruiting for defenses and offenses. You are under occupation by Syria . '''Yeah, we've already in under occupation by Syria, in the meantime, the election is not going to start. Guatemala: finally holds new “democratic” elections, which reveal that support for the new government is virtually universal among the indigenous population, which suffered genocide under the previous regime. Support among the Spanish-speaking population varies, but this is carefully concealed with intimidation and election fraud, enabling the Guatemalan Revolutionary Party to win the elections unopposed. Now with a mandate to restructure the country, the party begins aggressive economic reforms modelled on China and Cuba after their respective revolutions, assisted by economic advisers sent through the UN. Work on developing a viable manufacturing sector begins. American sanctions take their toll, damaging the economy and leaving the export-dependent economy with no one to export to. Unemployment and inflation both rise. The government assuages the damage with new welfare programs. It also reforms the medical and educational system, replacing it with one modelled on Cuba’s. Many seek employment in the military, which grows and modernizes with recently purchased arms. Seeking to find new export markets, Guatemala offers trade deals to Vietnam, Iran, India, Angola and Venezuela. (Mod Response for All) *'Vietnam (MOD): Declines' *'Iran '(MOD/RNG): Accepts *'India '(MOD/RNG): Accepts *'Angola '(MOD): Accepts *'Venezueala '(MOD): Accepts Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces and improves infrastructure. Israel: 'The elections are won by Yitzhak Rabin. We begin debating the possible evacuation of the Gaza Strip. Expand mil and eco. Because of Israel's military law, every citizen has to serve two years in the military. A new section is added to the law, stating that all citizens 18-50 both male and female have to be prepared to serve in times of war, and also have to continue military training at least once a week. This puts our practical standing army at 1.000.000. '''We wish to sign a peace treaty with Jordan, and ask for their terms. ' '''Way too many people. While it is too many people, Israel does have special consription laws, and a new section has been added which basically means all citizens 18-50 can be deployed almost instantly. I will cut down the number, but Israel does have a significantly high military mainly because of the recently implemented ATL laws. Jordan demands that, for peace to be reached, a comprimise between the Palestinian Authority and Israel be reached, as well as Israeli support in establishing a modern medical center in Amman. Israel supports the creation of a Palestinian state, but only if it is not led by a government of which the only intent is to destroy Israel. The new state would hold Gaza and the West Bank(excluding East Jerusalem). We agree to establish a modern medical center, as it is in our interests to help Palestine. Australia: 'With the US selling former army equipment and the recently decomossioned aircraft carrier USS Midway to Australia, in exhange for letting US companies have contracts in researching and developing natural resources in Bonaparte and Carnarvon Basin, in which we accepted, USS Midway is renamed to HMAS Midway, and begins to be slightly rebuilt to fit modern designs. Military, mostly Navy, is built up, as is the Armyand Air Force. '''Myanmar: '''Low-level forms of democracy seem to be effective, as many mayors and local administrators are now chosen by the local people. The government's income continues to increase relatively due to new nationalized industries; the lumber industry is also nationalized. Tensions begin to rise between the Buddhist majority and the Muslim Rohingya minority. We continue deploying forces in the northern Shan region ('ALG TO PERMANANTLY CRUSH SECCESIONISTS REQUESTED). 'The governmant begins sending prospectors out into the country side with armed guards, and the government hopes to find new gem deposits as well as possibly uranium. We continue modest military buildup. *'Burmese Diplomacy: '''We offer to expand relations with Vietnam and offer a trade deal. '''New turn? Russia:Military and Economy improve. I did not have a set start time with turns before. I aplogize. Turns will now start at 9pm EST starting tommorow. ''' 1993 '''Vote on Full or half year turns at the end of your post today. Israel: '''We begin debating the possible evacuation of the Gaza Strip. Expand mil and eco. Because of Israel's military law, every citizen has to serve two years in the military. A new section is added to the law, stating that all citizens 18-50 both male and female have to be prepared to serve in times of war, and also have to continue military training at least once a week. This puts our practical standing army at 1.000.000. '''We wish to sign a peace treaty with Jordan, and ask for their terms. We ask Jordan to confirm the treaty(MOD RESPONSE, if I don't have it tomorrow I do it myself). Half years Palestinian Authority: Requests Negotiations regarding East Jerusalem. ''' '''Israeli Dip: East Jerusalem is not negotiatable, it is part of Israel. *'Burmese D: '''We recognize the state of Israel and offer an embassy-exchange. *'Israeli Dip: We accept, and offer a trade agreement''' Guatemala begins to return to its usual state of economic instability, rather than serious recession, as new trade contacts enable the resumption of large-scale exports. Jobs return and inflation begins to fall. Economic reforms continue, as the government implements socialist economics. A comprehensive agrarian reform law is passed, which distributes property the government has expropriated from landlords or nationalized to the rural peasantry, resulting in a massive surge in support from this demographic. The government begins to plan out the implementation of compulsory military service, with it in place only in a few provinces for the present. The military stands at 25,000, with a much larger theoretical capacity. Guatemalan support is offered (albeit highly secretly) to the Honduran guerrilla movements, which are supplied with bases in Guatemala and non-lethal aid. Guatemala offers a mutual defence pact and trade agreement to fellow left-wing nation Nicaragua. It also offers troops to Angola to help suppress the socialist government suppress right-wing insurrection there. (Mod Response for both) Nicuragua Accepts, Angola Declines Australia: '''Paul Keating wins the 1993 Australian Federal Elections, making a another victory for Labour. Military is improved. '''Half years. Spain:'Economy is improved. We request a free trade pact with Portugal('MOD RESPONCE). Felipe González was reelected the 1993 election at 39.4%(OTL 39.6%), followed by José María Aznar at 26%(OTL 25.8%) and some other minor parties gained about as same as OTL.Full yearHi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 18:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Guatemala' asks for a trade deal with Spain following Gonzalez's reelection. Legend: Red: Felipe Gonzalez; Blue: José María Aznar; Dark Blue: Miquel Roca; Green: Rafael Calvo Ortega. I don't think Spain has any more "colonies" maybe a few islands in the Atlantic but those are Spanish in culture and thus would most likley not rebel. Thanks for reminding. I thought Western Saharah is still parts of Spain... Sorry. Lebanon: '''The election is not going to be held due to occupation of Syria. Meanwhile, the economy improves. Also for military training. '''Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces and improves infrastructure. Full Year. United States: ''Domestic -'' President Bush is able to use the political capital gained from his reelection to enact a modernized version of the Nixon-era Family Assistance Plan combined with a Negative Income Tax. These reforms eliminate the need for traditional welfare programs, allowing them and their bureaucracy to be cut down to render new savings that are plugged back into the new system. Social Security is also reformed to an extent, being indexed to means. Foreign Policy - ''The US continues providing foreign aid to the African nations of '''Angola, Mozambique, Equatorial Guinea, Nigeria, and Namibia'. The US continues to push forward its peace plan for the situation in the Balkans, and''' requests other nations do the same'. The US also begins working on improving relations with '''Poland, Turkey, and Indonesia'. (Full Years) Myanmar: '''The GDP continues to modestly increase. More jem mine are founded by the state-run company, and some uranium deposits are found. The government begins looking to exploit this uranium for energy production and begins mining, but resources are not significant enough for a large-scale mining or nuclear development projects. Militarization increases along with modest military expansion. Infrastructure is improved upon and the government begins making plans in cities for bike and walking trails to help in transit, as much of the population is still impoverished and lacks cars. More hydroelectric dams begin being constructed, and research begins going into biofuels. Tensions between Buddhists and Muslims continue, and as a result several mosques are targeted and damaged in Rakhine. '''Half years *'Burmese D: '''We request trade deals with '''Indonesia', Singapore, and Vietnam (mod response please). China:'We continue military buildup and economic expansion. Jiang Xeming continues Deng Xiaoping's reforms, while Premier Zhu Rongji continues the process of establishing special economic zones. Meanwhile, we continue to establish formal relations with many potential Asian allies, particularly the ex-Soviet Republics, and the last remaining "Communist" nations. This year, we begin to plan out the possibility of making a diplomatic trip to the former Soviet Republics, as well as Iran and possibly Guatemala. Operation: Ocean Dragon has been accepted by Jiang Xeming as a plan to end the situation with Taiwan, although he will use this plan with extreme constraint, due to fear of starting another world war, while the new alliance that Qian Quichen has proposed, has been taken into account, and the proposal has been accepted, with economic background to start off, and then with the more militarisitc features coming into account once friendlier relations have been established with other nation-states. In the scientific side, the Chinese National Space Administration is born, with the Shenzheu Program being born, with it. It immediately becomes apparent that our place needs to be secured as the 3rd nation to place a man in space, while the Long March rocket family is being updated to ensure that this is a success, perhaps not within the decade, but within at least half a century. *'Chinese Diplomacy: 'We decide to request the government of the United Kingdom to return Hong Kong to China, as a special administrative zone, scheduled for a return around 1997. '(Moderator Response, Bitte.) * UK Response (MOD): '''We decline to do so, as our past treatise grants us control over Hong Kong until the year 2000 * '''Chinese Diplomacy: '''Very well. However, we would like to see the decision of the people, as to whether they wish to join China as a special administrative zone, remain British, or join China as a part of its normal territory. But nevertheless, we shall hereby respect the decision of the people of the United Kingdom. * '''UK: '''As our treaties say, Hong Kong will remain British until 2000, after which it will become a semi-autonomous region with a democratic (not communist) political system. '''Egypt: The State is happy about the Israeli position on the Palestinian issue and offer stronger diplomatic tie in the event of a independent Palestine. We offer trade deal to Myanmar and China and continue to secure the nation in order to encourage tourism. Effort to make the state more neutral on the religion and create a secular state continue slowly trought education. *'Israeli Dip: '''We accept the offer. *'Chinese Diplomacy:' We hereby accept the offer of the Egyptian people. '''the next turn starts at 9pm EST tonight.' 'what is the Central European Time for the start of the next turn?. ' Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game Category:Modern era Map Games